


Under the Paris sky

by marilyntooru



Series: Foreign Setting [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Paris, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, France (Country), Happy Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Rei is gentle, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think y'all will like this, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyntooru/pseuds/marilyntooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dream had always been to move to Franch, but something didn't seem right about this situation to Nagisa. His parents suddenly sending him to a boardin school in Paris out of no where? Brushing it off, Nagisa lives his new life in the all boys school. He walks into his dorm to come face to face with Rei Ryuugazaki, his GOREGOUS room mate! How hard is it going to be to hide feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beau, Papillon

Heaving his suit case into the cab, Nagisa sighs. Today was going to be a long day.

His parents were flying him to a French boarding school in Paris. Nagisa had expressed his love for French culture, but never thought his parents would go this far. When they surprised him with the airfare tickets and the school catalog, Nagisa had been extremely confused.

-

"What's this?" He huffed, very unsure of what was going on. Nagisa's mom smiles and grabs her husbands hand. "Hazuki, were sending you to a French boarding school in Paris!" She throws her hands up in the air and his father pops a bottle of French wine. Nagisa furrows his brows and rests his chin on his face.

"When did I agree to this?" He sighed. Nagisa father laughs and breaks the piece of warm baguette in front of him. He spoons some whipped butter onto it and takes a bite, chewing thoroughly. "Well," His father starts, mouth half full. Nagisa crinkles his nose in disgust, because that was a huge pet peeve.

"When you told us how you wanted to move to France a few weeks ago, because your tired of Japan and wanted something new, and how much you loved everything French, me and your mom decided to look into boarding school!" Nagisa leans back in his chair, not amused.

"Well, I meant it metaphorically. But it does sound like fun, I guess." He mentally rolls his eyes. Nagisa's mom squeels and goes into her room. When she returns moments later, she comes out with a huge suitcase. "Hazuki, this should fit all your clothes. You really only wear like 3 shirts." She chuckles. Nagisa forces a slight smile.

"I guess I'll have to start packing now...when do I leave?" Nagisa questions. His father pulls out a pamphlet from his pocket and hands it to Nagisa.

"Tonight at 8!" He cheers. Nagisa's eyes widen. That's like 6 hours away?! He puffs out a breath, stands, and carries the suitcase to his room.

Throwing in almost everything that could fit, Nagisa now psychically rolls his eyes.

Not that he hated the idea of going to live in France, his dream vacation. It's just, he didn't want to leave the comfort of his home. Yeah, he had no friends and spent most of his time on his phone & reading, but Nagisa loved that comfort.

It was going to be hard changing.

He pulled out the pamphlet and skims through it.

"There will be two boys per dorm, bed time at midnight, wake up by 8, blah blah.." Nagisa tosses the pamphlet in his suitcase and quickly zips up everything.

-

Now here he is, on the way to the Japan airport. He'd taken a cab, per his mothers request. It was a 11 hour plane ride, and he was not looking forward to that. Nagisa had brought along atleast 20 mangas, his phone plus a portable charger, music, and other items to keep him occupied. But he'd still find himself bored.

When they reach the air port, Nagisa feels hurt. He realizes now that his own parents didn't come to say goodbye.

Was there more behind this than Nagisa had realized?

He brushes off that thought as he lugs his suitcase down the isle. Handing the tickets to the lady, Nagisa puffs out a long breath.

The start of a new life?

-

  
Of course, he'd fallen asleep about 30 minutes into the flight. Nagisa cracks open his eyes, the dawn pouring in through the tiny window. He checks his phone, 6:38 am. 8 hours in. How long had he been asleep?

With a huge yawn, Nagisa motions for a worker. He orders a sandwhich and fries, and some soda pop. Nagisa leans his head against the glass window.

"Sir, sir?" The attendant taps of Nagisa's shoulder, bolting him from his cat nap. Nagisa flutters his eyes and gains focus on the lady. Oh yeah, sandwhich. He quietly apologized and takes the cold turkey sandwhich.

He always tore off the crust. He always put ketchup on his turkey sandwhiches. Always dipped his fries in mayo & relish. Drank his soda with a straw. Always.

It had become a habit for Nagisa, to do all those things. He'd always been different, doing unusual things from the other kids.

Once in kindergarten, Nagisa drew two guys kissing. In third grade, he could perfect make bodys. In seventh grade, he had entered a art contest and win second place. For a shirtless guy drawing. Nagisa had alway enjoyed drawing men, because he was fully attracted to men.

The kids in grade school all the way to high school up till now always made fun of him for this. But he'd learn to ignore it...mostly.

Nagisa realizes he'd been staring at the untouched sandwhich for 20 minutes. He'd lost his appetite, so he slowly pushes the plate away. Reclining the chair back, Nagisa decided to listen to some music.

French music. J’écris by Les Gars Dans L’coin.

I'd really like someone to notice me, but nobody sees me.

Leaning his head towards the window, Nagisa lets the French words drown out his thoughts and worries.

-

  
He must of fallen asleep, again, because next thing he knows a boy around his age is shaking him to get up. Nagisa blinks. He turns to the boy and says "Where are we?" The red haired male smiles brightly. "Paris!" Rolling his tongue to make it sound like "Pair-E." Nagisa sighs. "Oh, me introduce me. I'm Mikoshiba Momotori, I'm destined to get Nagisa to La Garçons académie de Paris"

Nagisa stands and up reaches above head to grab his huge suitcase.

Momo waves his hands at Nagisa. "No, no! Young-boy, we help young boy." His English was awful, Nagisa notes. He smiles slightly and let's the man take over. Grabbing his man-purse, Nagisa strides down the isle to the door.

It's freezing. Absolutely freezing. And all Nagisa is wearing is a tank top and some jeans. "Why didn't I check the weather?" Nagisa mentally slaps himself. He shivers as his body hits the cold air, never really experiencing anything this cold.

Momo is right behind him, yapping on and on about how much Nagisa will love Paris and the food and culture. Nagisa drowns it all out though, not caring one bit about what the taller boy was saying. He's simply enjoying the view.

The airport was in the heart of Paris. From his spot, he could see a huge landscape of Paris. The Eiffel Tower miles away, skyscrapers, buildings as far as the eye can see.

"I wonder where the school is?"

As they walk into the building, Nagisa makes out a woman standing in the distance playing the Harp. Around her are young boys, not 10 years old, playing every instrument from the Cornemuse to the Piano. Nagisa stops and closes his eyes, taking in the beautiful melody.

They were playing Sous le Ciel de Paris, He noticed. A beautiful piece composed by Hubert Giraud and Jean Drejac. Nagisa smiles brightly when the little boy playing the piano starts singing.

"Sous le ciel de Paris  
s'envole une chanson  
elle est née d'aujourd'hui  
dans le cœur d'un garçon  
sous le ciel de paris  
marchent des amoureux  
leur bonheur se construit  
sur un air fait pour eux"

The boy is singing it more perfectly than any adult could. Nagisa beems at this, maybe living in Paris would be like he dream?

The scurries behind Nagisa, grabbing his shoulder and mutters something in French, probably cuss words. The performance had stalled them, and they were most likely late by now.

They catch another cab, Momo blabbering the whole ride over. Nagisa has his head leaned against the cabs window, taking in all of Paris. They pass at least 100 bakery's, all which he can smell the fresh baked baguettes being sliced in half and nibbled away.

Momo shouts something in French, and Nagisa takes notice. His eyes feast apon a huge, but not to big, building. This must be it. Nagisa smiles to himself. It looked a lot nicer than he'd expected. Momo hops out of the car, throwing a 20$ at the uber. Nagisa steps back out into the cold and instantly hears it.

The beautiful music playing from the building. Yes, he had heard some music when he first got here, but this was different. It sounded like a whole choir singing, and many different people playing instruments, not just 5 ten year old boys and a woman.

He's unsure of the song though. Something new? Hopefully, Nagisa thought, he'll be hearing more of this kind of music.

A brown haired woman in a suit and heals walks up to Nagisa. "You must be Hazuki, am I correct?" Her English seemed to be perfect, for being completely French. Nagisa nods, and the lady smiles. She starts walking towards the doors of the school.

With a easy push, the doors fling open. Nagisa looks around. It looks like an ordinary school, except for the art work and music. There was beautifully plastered paintings all around the school, and each room had a different symphony playing. The lady shows him around campus a little, and now Nagisa can see what's completely different.

Gardens apon gardens of beautiful flowers and plants, everything was beautiful. Nagisa blushes, all this new to him. Being back home, everything was boring. Black and white and boring. But now things were going to be different. He was going to be surrounded by art and beauty and colour every moment of everyday.

Snapping back into the present, Nagisa sighs. "What about my dorm?" The lady smiles slightly and starts walking forward. "Each student has a dorm mate, and each pair have there own little dorm. Two rooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a small living area. We post art work around the dorm, so we ask none of it is to be touched. Food is provided, three meals a day and snacks are at your house. Since your starting a little late, about two weeks in, your current room mate has been living alone since school started." She stops, reaching there destination.

The little dorm looks extremely cozy. She hands him a pair of keys, and continues. "Rei has a pair and so do you." Nagisa furrows his eye brows. "Rei?" He mumbles.

"Ah yes, Rei Ryagazuki. Your room mate. He's come here from Japan too, so he speaks English also. Y'all well get alone just well." She smiles. Nagisa twiddled his thumbs, moving the keys between both hands. The lady pats him in the back and then leaves, leaving Nagisa alone with his huge suitcase, keys, and a unsure thought of what is to come.

Nagisa puts the key into the slot and turns it to unlock it. He pushes the door open, and is instantly taken aback. The dorm is a light purple, with grey, black and white accents. A love seat couch sits in the living area, along with a plasma screen tv.

Nagisa steps in all the way now, quietly shutting the door behind him. He rolls his suitcase behind him, wondering the house aimlessly.

"Your room is down the hall to the left." The gentle voice startles Nagisa, making him drops his suitcase from his hands, it landing firmly on his foot. Screeching, Nagisa bends over and picks up his suitcase again. He turns around and comes face to face with the voice.

A tall, slender man, standing there in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping wet, stands before him. His hair is a blue shade, and he resembles a butterfly.

A beautiful butterfly.

This must be Rei.

"You must be Rei?" He repeats out loud. Rei nods his head, his wet hair shaking in response. He runs his hands through his slick hair, exposing more of his face.

Nagisa gulps. Rei starts walking towards him, then scoots past him. "Here, I'll show you." Rei smiles. Nagisa lets out a breath and follows the blue haired boy.

They walk down the hall to two rooms, only separated by one thin wall. Rei opens what he deemed as his room, and Nagisa steps in. He once again, drops his suitcase. This time, Rei picks it up, throwing it over one shoulder like its nothing. He carries it into Nagisa room, behind the small boy.

The room is the same theme, with a king sized bed, a computer/desk, and a armoire. Rei places Nagsia's suitcase on his bed, and exits the room.

"Let me put on some clothes before I properly introduce myself, Nagisa." He chuckles. Nagisa chuckles back, already liking the Rei.

Nagisa unzips his suit case, and starts to hang up his five shirts and two pants. Well, estimated. He had more than that, but he only wore like five of his items he brought.

Once unpacked, he notices Rei standing in his door way, in a flannel and shorts. Nagisa bites his bottom lip, looking away from the attractive boy.

"GAH, why did I have to get such a attractive room mate?"

Rei strides Into the room, plopping himself down on Nagisa's bed. "I just got back from track and painting, it was a exhausting day." Nagisa giggles. "It's 11am, Rei." Rei rolls his eyes, the two already getting along.

Maybe his parents had only good intentions for Nagisa's, and new that this experience would change his life some how.


	2. Jardin de fleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took me three days im

_3am ??_

Nagisa rolls over in his bed, heaving a long sigh. He'd had gone to bed at 11:30, but hasn't slept a wink since. Nagisa stares at the wall, trying to drown out the hunger pains.

_"Well, might as well eat something? I ain't gonna be sleeping tonight."_

Nagisa quickly throws on his robe and steps out of his room. It's freezing, just a little warmer than when he had first gotten off the air plane. Striding down the hall, he notices Rei's light is still on.

What's he doing up at this time too?

Nagisa hesitates, but knocks anyways. He hears a small grunt, and then slowly creaks open the door. Sitting at his desk, quietly drawing, is Rei. Nagisa smiles when Rei sees him, and motions him over there.

Nagisa peaks over Rei's shoulder and sees Rei's drawings. His, amazing drawings. He draws amazing, Nagisa notes. Infront of him is a drawing of a cat, sleeping. The way he draws it, it looks so realistic. The shape of the cute button nose, and its small little paws. The detail on the nails, and the fluffy fur design. He moves his pencil with gentle strokes, barely marking the paper. Rei puts his pencil down and grabs a pen. Nagisa carefully watches as his dances the ink over the lead, not missing one little small detail.

When finished, Rei grabs his water colours and Nagisa's hand and leads them to his art studio.

"Let me paint you, like one of my french girls?" Rei snickers. Nagisa bursts out laughing, but smiles. Rei slowly closes the door behind him, like its made out of extremely thin glass that could shatter at any moment. Even though it's three am, Nagisa has all the energy in the world to watch Rei paint.

But then his stomach grumbles, and Rei laughs. "Well you didn't have dinner, Nagisa.." That's right, he didn't. With all the commotion from his first day, all the meet and greets and tours around school, he'd skipped not just dinner, but lunch too. He giggles and quietly leaves to get a snack.

The kitchen is huge, for such a tiny dorm. The fridge is double the size of a normal fridge, and when Nagisa opens it, he sees why.

Shelves upon shelves of ripe fruits and raw vegetables. A whole portion of the fridge just had drinks, everything from soda to wine.

"Ha. Wine."

Nagisa plucks some grapes from the bag and grabs a donut. When he returns, Rei has fully set up. His easel and paints are ready, and so is a little chair.

"Sit. I feel like painting something beautiful." Nagisa blushes at this comment. He takes his food to the chair and begins eating. His mouth stuffed with food, he remembers something. "Rei, what did you come to this school to achieve?" Nagisa watches Rei dip his paintbrush in water and then in some colours.

"I want to become a famous painter. I want to recreat all things beautiful! So i came to Paris to seek out the beauty in life. Because you know, Tokyo isnt very pretty." Nagisa nods, finishing off his donut.

Till sunrise, Rei is painting Nagisa. He'd fallen asleep at one point, but Rei was so concentrated that he never noticed. Finally, at 7am, Rei claps his hands loudly, bolting Nagisa from his nap.

"Its done, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa stands up and walks over to Rei and his painting.

What he sees next, shocks him for many days after.

Its like someone took a picture of Nagisa, and added a little shine. It was stunning, breath taking. Nagisa couldnt believe his eyes. Rei's talents were beyond what he could imagine.

"Rei...i.." Nagisa really is speechless. Rei frowns and puts his paintbrush down, frantically waving his hands around. "Gah, i know its awful!" Rei spouted. Nagisa shakes his heas and smiles up at the blue haired boy.

"No, its amazing. One of the best paintings ive ever seen, Rei-chan." Rei feels his face heating up, and grabs the painting. He carrys the picture out on to the kitchen table, to let it dry.

"Whats your schedule?" Rei mummbles. "Well, i have French history first, then language, after that i believe its art, then mathmatics and then..." Nagisa furrows his eyebrows, trying to remember his next class.

"Lunch and then choir." Rei smiles and then recites his schedule. "Math, history, art, track, lunch then language."

Nagisa opens the cabinet and plucks out some poptarts. "Strawberry okay?" He asks. Rei nods his head softly. "My favorite." Nagisa throws them in the toaster and sets the timer.

"So we have art and lunch together?" Nagisa states. Rei nods and goes to make some coffee. "I get to see your art every day now, well, twice a day if you do it here." He watches as Rei sits down at the table and pulls out a notebook, writing down his plans for the day.

"So you wanna be the next Picaso?" Rei chuckles lightly and smiles up at Nagisa. "Well, I certainly hope to achieve something close to that." Rei sighs. He begins writing his plans for the day, staring with waking up. Nagisa peaks over his shoulder. "A diary?" He asked. Rei puts his pencil down and turns to Nagisa.

"Kind of, more like, a journal. I write down everything I do, from when I wake up to when I sleep. Here." He hands Nagisa the notebook and let's him look.

3am, can't sleep, drawing.  
3:30am, I'm going to paint Nagisa-kun  
7:20 am, Nagisa-kun is making poptarts for us, and admiring my painting.

Nagisa smiles and leans against the counter, letting the aroma of coffee and burning poptarts into his nose.

 _Burning_? **BURNING**!

Nagisa runs to the toaster and sees the fire coming out of it. Shit, he thought. "Fuck I forgot to check on them!!" Nagisa shouts, and glances over to see Rei laughing his ass off. "This isn't funny!!" He puffs out his cheeks and gets the burning shit out of the toaster.

"I'll make something else!!"

-  
"Can we get two bacon egg and cheese tacos with salsa and cheese?"

The two had ended up going to the cafeteria, because Nagisa tried to make eggs, and miserably failed. Some how, the eggs landed on the ceiling and in Rei's hair. After that, he attempted to make waffles, and they didn't turn out bad. It's when Nagisa went to pour syrup on them, the whole bottle spilled open and the contents of the whole jar spilled all over the waffles, making them inedible.

So here they are, the schools cafeteria, eating store bought tacos and drinking day old coffee. Nagisa sighs as he pulls out his phone, checking tumblr.

"Rei!!" Nagisa practically screams. Rei, scared to death, spills his coffee on his, white, pants. He shots Nagisa a glare, making Nagisa chuckle nervously.

"I'm so sorry Rei-chan!! Please forgive me!!" Nagisa spits out, trying to get Rei to forgive him for his sins. Rei laughs and whips out another pair of Jean pants. "I always carry around a second pair, just incase something like this," He motions down to his stained pants "Happens. No big deal." Rei smiles and walks to the bathroom.

Nagisa rests his head on his check, shoving the rest of the taco into his small mouth. As he swallows, Rei comes bursting out of the bathroom. "Nagisa-kun!" He shouts, drawing extreme attention to him. Nagisa shushes him and giggles. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry, right?"

Rei shakes his head and they both start running at full speed towards there class rooms. At a split walk way, they part there ways and run to class.

  
-

  
_"Does this class get any more boring??_ "

Nagisa mental yells at his teacher. It was French history, but right now they were learning about the French and Indian war, which barely had anything to do with France??" Nagisa opens his note book and begins writing down some song lyrics.

_Quel est le point de vivre si nous mourons tous ? Quel est le point de respiration si à la fin nous étouffons ?_

He sighs, loudly. To loud. The teacher snaps her ruler on his desk and grabs the note book. "Young man, I know your knew, but you have to have full attention of the class at all time. Turn to page 124 please." The teacher smiles evil like and returns back to the front of the class room, resuming her lesson.

What a _fucking_ bore.

Nagisa was close to a window, so he slightly glanced at it through the corner of his eyes. There was a little bird learning how to fly, and the mama bird feeding the others worms. A man is dancing in the courtyard, next to a women picking flowers. She grabs the most blue tulips and red roses, and hands one to the man, who quickly returns it with a kiss.

Nagisa rolls his eyes and decides it's better to focus on class.

"Okay, who can tell me when the war started and ended? Hmm..."

Not me. Nagisa thinks.

 _Of course_ it was him.

"Ah, Mr. Hazuki. Tell me, when did the French and Indian war begun and end?" Her tone is sickeningly sweet, like the core of a caramel chocolate. Nagisa had a feeling her bark was worse than he bite.

"1754-1763" He mumbles. The teacher claps her hands and nods. "That's right class, now who can tell me the person who _blah, blah, blah...."_

By then, Nagisa had found a way to drown out the teacher without seeming suspicious. A nap would be nice, he thought.

  
-

  
The next class, language, went by extremely fast. Which sucked, because Nagisa thoroughly enjoyed learning to speak French.

But then art came around, and he felt better. He'd get to see Rei in action again.

Nagisa skipped to class, fully of joy. When he got there, the room only had 3 people in there, including Rei. "Where is everyone?" Nagisa pounders. A pink haired boy lifts up a canvas to the easel, and acknowledged Nagisa. "There's only 4 people who have this class at this time. Most of them have sports right now." The boy smiles at Nagisa, and introduces himself.

"I'm Kisumi Shigino, Third year. You must be Nagisa?" Nagisa nods and heads over to his art station. He notices Rei is painting again, this time a field with flowers and deer. "Where are you from?" Kisumi asked. "Tokyo." Nagisa picks up the drawing pad at his station and begins drawing a manga character.

"Nice." Kisumi resumes his life, and that's when Nagisa sees the other boy in the room walking towards him. "I'm Haruka Nanase, Third year too." He holds out his hand and Nagisa shakes it slightly.

"Nagisa...Hazuki." Nagisa stammers. Haru giggles and goes to his station, and begins working on a sculpture. The four boys sit in silence as they begin working. The teacher walks into the room from his office and claps his hands.

"Nagisa, nice to meet you! I see you've already met out three other boys here. I'm Goro Sasabe, the art teacher here." The teacher walks over to Nagisa and looks at his drawing.

"Very promising, Mr.Hazuki." Nagisa smiles and continued working on it. He draws the characters hair, which is his favorite part. The little girl, who he named Shizuki Nanami, was his original character. He'd made her up when he was 13, and has been drawing her ever since.

Nagisa had always enjoyed drawing, but his passion was singing. He'd been in the school choir ever since 3rd grade, and entered many competitions. Recently, he'd been singing French songs, learing the language on his own.

Nagisa scrunched his eyesbrows. He still had no idea why his parents sent him to Paris out of the blue. It was...unusual for them. They had always been over protective of him, making sure he never got hurt or in trouble. When he did, they always first asked if he was okay. They never wanted him to leave there sight.

So why would they instantly send him off to start a new life out of no where? Nagisa shakes his head, trying to rid of that thought.

  
-

  
The bell rings sooner than expected, and Nagisa has to go to math. Him and Rei walk down the hall again, chatting about there life before here.

"I was a track star, and a math major. I'd been top of the class, always getting one hundreds and extra credit for hard work. But then I had discovered my artist side, and ever since then, I've put all my time and effort into my paintings and drawings. Art is my life now, and usually, it always comes first. My parents were always like 'Oh Rei, your a prodigy, you're gonna become famous one day!' I never believed them, of course. I always thought I was awful. But I enjoyed it, and that's all that matters. When I heard I got a scholarship here, I was ecstatic. A school where my main focus was art? Hell yes. I'd take it over normal school any day. Flying out to here had been scary, though. I had to leave behind all my friends and life in Tokyo. But it was so worth it, because now I'm on my way to becoming known all around the world. I'm glad I came here."

Nagisa sips his juice looking up at Rei. "Wow." He mutters. Rei chuckles and pats Nagisa's shoulder. "Well, what about you? What was life before Paris?" Nagisa looks at his feet, trying to combust a answer.

"Well, I kind of came here unexpectedly. Like, one day I'm eating rice with my family, the next I'm in Paris. Things changed, and honestly, I don't know why I'm here. Don't get me wrong, I love the French culture, and it's a always been a dream of mine to live here, it was just...weird that my parents just threw me on a plane and sent me here. Without saying goodbye..."

He sighs loudly, and sees Rei frowning. "But are you glad you came here?" He asked. Nagisa throws his empty juice box into the trash can hear by, and replys "For the most part." Rei relaxes a little, Nagisa noticed. "I've met some great people so far, and it's only my second day. Everyone is so, talented. Like you, your amazing at painting. Like I'm shocked. I've never seen someone so young paint that good. Do you do any other art?"

Rei nods his head. "I do sculptures sometimes, and clay work. But mostly paintings and drawings." Nagisa slightly smiles, then notices his class ahead of him.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch?" Rei waves him goodbye and the two go to there seprate classes.

  
-

  
Math. The hardest class for Nagisa. Nothing ever seemed to work in his head, it always got jumbled up and mixed around like a bowl of alphabet soup.

But the one thing about math that Nagisa understood, was that it was the same in every country you visited.

Multiplication never changes when you move from Tokyo to France. Division doesn't magically become harder when you visit Hawaii. The numbers are all the same all around the world, and if you understood the equation, you could solve anything.

Nagisa stares down at his paper of quadratics, and picks up his pencil.

Time flys, and it's time for lunch. Where has the day gone?

But now he'd get to sit with Rei and every one, meeting all new people.

Nagisa stops by the dorm before to grab his lunch, because he didn't want cafeteria food right now. Nagisa quickly makes a sandwich, checking the time every thirty seconds or so.

He stuffs the sandwich in his bag, and just as he is about to leave, Nagisa notices a light flicker on behind him.

"Hello?" Nagisa called out. Nothing. He creeps down the hall, slowly but surely. The light, is coming from his room.

"Maybe I'm imagining things?" Nagisa mutters to himself. He grabs a rod by his door, just in case, and burst through into the room, waving the rod around like a wand.

Rei is standing there, staring at some pictures in his hand.

"Rei-chan!!" Nagisa screams, making Rei drops the pictures everywhere. Nagisa pants, unsure what to think of this situation. Rei hurries to pick up the pictures, chuckling lightly. Nagisa drops the rod and holds his chest.

"Fuck Rei! That's the second time you've almost given me a heart in two days!!" Nagisa throws himself onto his bed, and watches as Rei picks up the pictures.

"What we're you doing in here anyways?" Nagisa asked. Rei freezes in place. "Well, um..." Rei hands Nagisa the pictures, without looking at him.

They're his baby pictures, ones he had brought. Pictures of his family and Nagisa, and ones from Nagisa's singing classes. All old pictures, probably ten years old.

"Why were you looking at these, Rei-chan?" Rei sits down on the bed next to Nagisa.

"Well, I only meant to come and borrow some deodorant, but then I saw those, and i don't know, they intrigued me I guess." He stammers.

Nagisa looks up at Rei and chuckles. "Alright." He stands back up, motioning for Rei.

"Come on, we're going to be late again."

-

"Makoto, Nitori! Meet Nagisa!"

Rei was leading Nagisa across the cafeteria to a table with two other boys.

A olive haired teen smiles up at them and takes a bite of his baguette, while the more quiet and calm grey haired boy picks at his French fries.

"Oh so this is Nagisa?" The olive haired boy says. "I'm Makoto Tachibana!" He takes another bite as Rei and Nagisa sit down with there food.

"I'm Aiichirou Nitori. Hi." Nitori waves to Nagisa and smiles up at them.

Rei opens up his sketch book and tossed aside his sandwich. "Rei, don't you need to eat?" Nagisa asked. Rei frantically shook his head.

"No, I never eat lunch. It's always gross food. I eat a balanced meal when I get home!" He cheerfully says.

Nagisa nods and bites his sandwhich. The table remains mostly quiet, the sounds of the other people in the cafeteria drowning the rest out.

"So Nagisa, what's your dream for Paris?" That's the third time someone had asked him since coming here.

"Mostly learn the language and music." He calmly states. Makoto nods his head and finishes off his baguette.

"I'm here for french history. I want to be a French enthusiast and travel all over France." Nitori scoffs. Makoto shoots him a glance quickly. "Well, that's not much of a job. Rin-senpai is going to join the French team for the olympics, so am I. You should shoot higher, Makoto."

Makoto rolls his eyes and stands up, removing himself from the table. Nitori chuckles and tosses his French fries away, leaving also.

It was about 15 minutes till the lunch bell rang, and Nagisa didn't want to spend it staring at Rei.

"Why don't we go to the garden, Rei-chan?" He suggested. Rei nods and closes his note book, placing it back into his art bag.

-

Beautiful is the one word Nagisa could describe this garden.

Every single flower was different. They all had original colors and designs, and they were different in stature.

Nagisa lifts a rose to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell.

"Rei-chan." He lifts the flower to Rei's nose, and he took sniffs it. Nagisa notices how the light from the sun hits Rei's hair perfectly, almost making it look like he has highlights. The shimmer against Rei's skin is breath taking too, appearing translucent and shiny.

Nagisa picks a few of the most beautiful flowers, and stands up. "Let's put them in a vase for our room?" Rei smiles and walks along side Nagisa.

When they reach there room, they still have 6 minutes left. So they take there careful time picking out a vase and putting the flowers gently in it.

"Beautiful." Nagisa whispers, admiring the flowers.

He turns to Rei, who isn't staring at the flowers, but rather at Nagisa.

" _I've seen things way more beautiful._ "

**Author's Note:**

> the name of the story is a French song about falling in love in Paris, fyi;)


End file.
